


Somnophilia by synergenic [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Somnophilia by synergenic read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Christa cuddles in her sleep. Ymir adjusts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia by synergenic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302982) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



**Title** : Somnophilia  
 **Author** : synergenic  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : attack on titan  
 **Character** : Krista/Ymir  
 **Rating** : Not rated  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Christa cuddles in her sleep. Ymir adjusts  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1302982)  
**Length** 0:19:35  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Somnophilia%20by%20synergenic.mp3.zip)


End file.
